


I've Swallowed the Iron Moon

by waywardrose



Series: Iron Moon [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Cutting, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Hux is Not Nice, Huxloween, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Space Goo, Tentacles, Villains being Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrose/pseuds/waywardrose
Summary: For Huxloween 2016, Day 14: Vampires.
  He wanted to taste it, lick it all up. He wanted to run his tongue along the cauterized edges of the cut on Ren's face. He wanted to follow it down under Ren's ruined clothing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the fic where everything's made up and the canon doesn't matter. I've altered the ending of TFA, so yeah, head's up. Also, I didn't write traditional vampires. It's a Star Wars version. (Vampires! In! Space!)
> 
> [Title from "Iron Moon" by Chelsea Wolfe.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pvbJY2CjrUI)

Hux stared down at the blood-soaked face of Kylo Ren. The blood glittered like a ruby in the dimness of the command shuttle. He could smell the hot metallic tang of it in the air. He breathed in deep the rich, fervid life that oozed out of Ren.

He wanted to taste it, lick it all up. He wanted to run his tongue along the cauterized edges of the cut on Ren's face. He wanted to follow it down under Ren's ruined clothing.

The shuttle shook as Starkiller Base imploded behind them. Ren softly groaned at being jostled. Hux shushed him and hunched away from the bare-boned flight crew to smooth back Ren's sweat-dampened hair. Ren turned into the gentle touch, and Hux couldn't stop himself from bending over his errant knight.

The closer Hux got, the stronger the smell of blood became. He shuddered and thought of the small blade hidden in his glove. He could take it out and have a nip--no one would ever know. Ren was too incapacitated to feel a slice of the sharp razor.

But, no, he couldn't. He knew how he got when he didn't control himself.

He busied himself by getting out a pad of gauze and pressing it gently to Ren's shoulder. The red bloomed against the aseptic, snowy-white cotton. Above the gauze, the cut continued up and across Ren's elegant face.

Hux took off a glove and ran a fingertip through the slick blood on Ren's neck and cheek. It was still hot, and Hux brought his fingers to his nose. He sighed in absolute longing. How he wanted--completely, keenly, hollowly. _Oh, how he wanted._

He gave in, like he knew he would, and licked his blood-coated fingers clean. He swayed against the edge of the bench that Ren was laid out on. Ren was the best thing he'd tasted in months--maybe ever.

Kylo Ren was smoke, and evergreens, and the stormy ocean, and sweet like the sunshine neither one of them had seen in too long of a time. Bathing all that in a crimson wash, was the iron of Ren's hot blood.

Hux had to have more. He'd find a way to get more. He bent over Ren once more to lowly croon nonsense in his ear. Before he could kiss or lick away more blood, the co-pilot announced that the _Finalizer_ was in range.

Hux wanted to curse and rip the pilots apart so he alone could float through space with Ren and his heady blood. Instead he straightened up and got another gauze pad out, placing it adjacent to the bloodstained one.

He wasn't sure how he'd get more time with Ren in the med bay before his wounds were closed up, but he'd find a way.

-

"I do not doubt your abilities, doctor. However, I want to see him through this," Hux stated.

"You'll need to scrub in, sir," the doctor, Merks, replied.

"Fine, get the supplies."

The professionals went to work finding him scrubs, booties, face-mask, and the proper cleaners for his hands. While they were busy, Hux closed the curtain around Ren's bed. Ren was still in and out of consciousness, and Hux knew he didn't have much time to indulge.

He leaned forward and licked a line over the lower edge of Ren's facial cut. The stiff edge of the wound scraped against his tongue. He closed his eyes as he pushed his tongue against the roof of his mouth and breathed in the scent of Ren's skin. The taste of the old blood was darker than the fresh slowly flowing from the center of the cut.

Hux cleaned the upper edge and barely subdued a moan. He could discern the salt of tears mingling with the old blood there. It made the revitalizing taste of metal blossom on his tongue.

Ren stirred and gave a half-hearted groan. Hux put a gloved finger to Ren's lips and whispered, "You're back on the _Finalizer_. It's okay. You're okay."

Ren blinked a few times and grimaced when he put a hand on the covered torso wound. Hux followed the movement and desperately wished he could taste the blaster wound underneath. It was deep and flowing like a spring of hot life. There was something feral to the smell of the blood there. It was more than blood. It was pain and bruising and delicately rosy organs. It had been the first thing the crew had bandaged once they got Ren onboard the shuttle--much to Hux's disappointment.

He wanted to slurp at the damage, drink down all that pain. He wanted to dip his fingers into the wound and wrap his bloodstained hands around his cock. The best of all worlds would be to fuck that torso wound and be able to suck the blood and jizz off his own dick.

Wasn't possible, but a man could dream.

He kissed Ren's forehead, at the top of the wound, and murmured, "I'll be here when you wake."

When he pulled back, Ren was staring up him with dark doe eyes. His bottom lip quivered for a second before he asked, "What's wrong with your eyes?"

Hux closed his eyes and straightened up. He was getting out of control. He took a deep breath and pushed the curtain back. "I don't know what you mean."

Before Ren could reply, Hux turned and marched away. He barked at one of the med droids to comm him when Ren was out of surgery. The droid replied with a calm 'yes, sir.'

He commed the bridge, ordering them to tell all commanders to set a course for the Ileenium system with all haste. "It's time we destroy the Resistance once and for all."

He rushed to his quarters while trying not to look like he was rushing. He didn't have time for privacy, but he needed to do this. Once his door was closed and lock activated, Hux yanked off his gloves and aimlessly threw them. He unzipped his trousers and eased his erection from his underwear.

Hux sagged against the wall with the first stroke. It felt almost as good as the first time he orgasmed post-infection. They had been scouting for a planet suitable for Starkiller. He didn't know why he had insisted on going on that particular mission, but he had. The planet had been lush with breathable air. The foliage of the jungle had been a riot of colors. Most of the leaves had been a mesmerizing teal with bark as purple as a jogan.

They had landed, the small crew of five, and spread out to examine the surroundings. Hux had his specreader and knew the limits a planet had to be between to qualify. He had walked in the direction he thought was a water source when he practically stumbled across it.

The plant had been a huge, red tentacled thing with pink veins and a strangely animal smell. He had thought it rather obscene at the time. There had been something provocative about its gently swaying appendages.

He had edged around it only to trigger something--maybe he had stepped on a root, he still didn't know--and it had released a cloud of red pollen. He had turned away from the cloud, but it had been too late. He had been covered in the fine powder. He had coughed and dusted himself off, but the more he touched it, the more viscid the powder became.

The slime had gotten in his eyes, his mouth, and it had been overwhelming in its sudden sweetness. It was honey and fruit and sweet cream. It had reminded him of a time before the academy. He had wanted more and reached out to touch a tentacle. The thing had arched out of his reach, and he had taken a step closer.

In the middle of the plant had been a veritable honeypot of creamy pink. He had longed to dip in, eat his fill, practically drown himself in the thick nectar. He had been so hungry.

A dusted tentacle had come up to explore his face. It had traced the bridge of his nose, his lips. He had opened his mouth to lick at the pollen. It had been even better at the source. The vine had invaded his mouth, swirling around his tongue. He hadn't been able to stop the helpless moan that had erupted from his chest.

At the sound, the plant had broken off what was in his mouth and he had swallowed it. The aftertaste had been of blood, no mistaking it.

He had realized then the plant was no plant. It was animal and very aware of what it had been doing.

Hux had retreated from the now-recognized creature until he backed into a tree. He could hear the creature sing into the lush forest. It had been a siren song, and Hux had called upon all his willpower not to go to it.

A heat had started in his gut and he put his hands over his stomach. He needed to regurgitate the chunk he had swallowed, but he hadn't been able to make himself do it. The heat had slithered out across his body, making his limbs slow and his cock hard. His brain had kept telling him he needed something, something he didn't have.

He had panted and fumbled with his trousers. He had been harder than he'd ever been in his life. He had groaned at the first touch and accidentally swallowed more slime. A rustling through the trees had barely stopped him, but he looked in the direction of the noise.

Out of the teal-leafed trees had come one of his stormtroopers. It had been EJ-3030--Thirty, for short. Hux had been able to tell that Thirty was shocked to see his commander with dick in hand. However, something must've triggered the trooper because Thirty took off his helmet--a definite violation of regulation--and had breathed deep the air.

Thirty had sandy blond hair, tan skin, and strangely golden eyes. He wasn't Hux's usual type, but at that moment all Hux could think about had been seeing if Thirty's blood was as golden as his hair.

"Sir," Thirty had said in a half-question.

Hux had sighed out and closed his eyes as he gave his cock another stroke. Hands were suddenly on him, pressing him back against the smooth bark behind him. He had looked down to see his golden trooper on his knees.

His dick had been coated with the red-tinged gel from the creature's pollen. Thirty had bent forward and ran his lips over Hux's dick, licking away the thin, fragrant goop. Hux had held the base of cock and ordered Thirty to suck it. The trooper had swallowed down his length to his fist, and Hux let go to force the rest of his erection down Thirty's throat.

There had been gagging and spit and groaning. Hux had fucked Thirty's mouth, grinding his pelvis against his trooper's face, until he had come with a fury of vicious thrusts. Thirty's lips had been swollen and red from abuse when Hux had pulled out, and Hux slid down the trunk of the tree to kneel in front of him.

"Sir, I--"

Hux had stopped him a hand over his mouth. It hadn't been enough and just the sound of Thirty's voice made him hungry. He had leaned forward to lick at Thirty's cheek to taste the sweat and musk, but that wasn't it. Thirty had been golden, but not golden enough.

He had crawled onto Thirty's lap and pushed his short blond hair back from his face. It hadn't been enough. He had needed more, he needed more gold. He had tucked his face against the trooper's neck and breathed in. He had pulled the protective undersuit collar away and dragged his teeth over the tendon to hear a sigh of pleasure above him. Thirty had had his gloved hands at Hux's waist.

It had started as a teasing bite until it wasn't, but by then it had been too late. He had yanked Thirty's blond hair back to expose that juicy pulse under his tan skin. Hux had bit it, bruising the flesh, causing blood to come to the surface but not bubble out in a silken red gush. He had growled because it wasn't enough. It was _never_ enough.

Thirty had writhed under him, and Hux took a steadying breath. More pollen, or whatever it had been, got into his lungs, and he knew he had to complete his task. He had needed it under his tongue, coating his mouth in metal thickness.

Hux had snarled and bit down hard a second time. Above him, Thirty had cried in panic, but couldn't seem to dislodge him. The hot blood had pumped out between Hux's teeth, over his chin, down his throat. It had been richer than he ever imagined. It had been just what he needed. He had drank until he couldn't take anymore. He had let Thirty flop to the jungle floor and gurgle his final sounds.

Hux had sat astride the trooper's thighs and wiped up the mess of blood and spit from his chin, licking his fingers clean, as he had rolled his pelvis against the white plastoid armor. He'd never felt that kind of rush. He'd never actually killed anyone before.

He found he had a taste for it.

With a sigh, he had gotten to his feet and tucked his half-hard dick away. He had torn off a medium-sized leaf from a nearby palm and wiped off as much gore and goo as he could. He had turned back to the tentacled thing to see it pawing at Thirty's lifeless body. It hadn't seemed like it could hoist him into the air to deposit him into its sweet-pink mouth.

He had known he had to get rid of the evidence. He then rolled the heavy limp body to the creature until he had Thirty's head over the pink center. The creature had seemed to constrict and collapse over the corpse. Thirty had gone head-first into the lush vulval center.

Hux had grabbed Thirty's helmet, backed into the trees, and called for back-up. He had requested a flametrooper at his location. Within moments, he was surrounded by troopers. He ordered them to destroy the creature. When the first wave of fire had hit the creature, its screams filled the jungle. Its burning flesh had smelled sweet and bloody, and made Hux's mouth water.

He had given Thirty's helmet to one of the troopers and told her Thirty would be honored for protecting him. He said that Thirty had died a hero. Hux owed his life to the fallen trooper. She had saluted and thanked him.

Hux tugged at his flushed erection, twisting his hand around the head. With the potent taste of Kylo Ren on his tongue, Hux climaxed. He drooped against the wall as his heart thumped with an overwhelming desire to drink straight from the source. His come dripped onto the dark shiny floor of his suite, a stray drop landing on his polished boots.

-

Hux knew he was defying Leader Snoke's implied orders to bring Ren directly to him, but they now knew where the Resistance was. Hux would take any punishment in order to destroy the Resistance. Ren was useless in the med bay, anyway. What could Snoke do with him now?

Also, it was a way to redeem himself for the failure that was Starkiller Base. If he brought down the Resistance, Starkiller could be ignored. It would be seen as serving a noble purpose and a stepping stone to a better future.

It was easy to ascertain which planet in the Ileenium system served as the Resistance's base. The First Order had taken care of plenty of the Resistance's fleet already, so the base itself shouldn't put up too much of a fight.

There was never time it felt more good to be right.

Hux had deployed half of his remaining fighters and stormtroopers to combine with the other divisions from the other Order ships to D'Qar. In total, the battle had lasted a grueling rotation. There were heavy casualties on both sides, but the Order had come out on top. _Naturally._

They had captured Senator Leia Organa.

And he couldn't keep the pleased smirk off his face. Because not only did they have the deceitful senator, they had the complete map to Skywalker, the scavenger girl, and the traitor FN-2187. The senator and scavenger--gagged this time, of course--were tucked away in the brig of the _Finalizer_. The traitor was restrained in the med bay and having his treatment completed with plans to send him down to the psytechs for evaluation and possible reprogramming. The gap in the navigational chart from the Empire was filled in, and Hux had the coordinates for the little planet Skywalker was hiding on.

Hux held on giving the order to jump to light speed. Instead, he ordered the fleet to recover, assess damages and losses, and report when their numbers had been tallied. He wasn't concerned about Skywalker because he wasn't going anywhere. Hux wasn't interested in some lone, hermit Jedi, anyway. That could be a job for Ren when he had healed.

Hux left the bridge and headed down to the med bay to see Ren. He had been informed hours ago that Ren was out of surgery. Hux mourned not getting a chance at Ren's torso wound, but there would be other opportunities, other wounds to exploit, in the future.

He stood at Ren's curtained bedside once more and studied the fallen Jedi. Ren's dark hair was smoothed back from his calm face. Hux never appreciated the delicate moles dotting Ren's fair skin until now. Then again, he'd never had the opportunity to look his fill. And what a bounty to take in Ren was.

Hux could smell the blood in him, rushing through the veins and arteries, just under the silky skin and cottony bandages. Hux lifted one of Ren's arms to lean a hip on the bed. Ren's arm was heavier than it looked, so packed full of muscle as it was. Hux examined the limb, dusted with dark hair on top with the finest skin from inner elbow to blue-veined wrist.

He bent low and ran his nose over the skin. He couldn't stop the shudder at the musk and meat and sheer life so close. All he had to do was just open his mouth and bite down. Just sink his teeth into the flawless pale flesh. Just drink down the most delicious blood in the galaxy.

_But, no._

He rested his lips against Ren's pulse. No drinking tonight. Ren's blood would be tainted by drugs and saline. No, he didn't want Ren to taste of narcotics and tears. Hux needed him to taste of lust and anger and challenge. Nothing else would do.

Hux looked up at Ren to see him staring back.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Ren groggily asked.

With tedious familiarity, Hux closed his eyes and sat up to clear his head. He knew how he looked when in the throes of bloodlust. His eyes clouded over with the color of his need. He found it clashed horribly with his hair and turned the irises of his eyes a bruised purple.

"Ask me that question when you've recovered," Hux replied.

Ren minutely nodded and relaxed back into unconsciousness.

Hux glanced around to see no gaps in the drapes before easing the sheet down Ren's torso. He wanted one last look. He needed to see the reality that Ren's luscious insides were hidden once more.

There was only surgical tape on one side of the thick bandage covering the healing wound. Hux lifted the bandage and bit his lip as he stared at the small line of pink, stapled flesh covered with a layer of bacta. That was it, all the bleeding and deliciousness concealed by a two-inch line of forming scar tissue. What Hux wouldn't give to push his fingers inside.

Ren's face injury was the same. The cauterized flesh had been joined together and sealed sans staples to make a graceful line up his cheek to his forehead. Surprisingly, it didn't detract from Ren's sloe eyes or his lush mouth.

Hux ran a finger up the perfect valley between Ren's pecs. He followed it down until he hit the bunched-up sheets. He could keep going. He wanted to keep going. However, fondling an unconscious person didn't appeal.

He straightened the sheets and left the med bay. He could indulge later after he'd gotten the fleet in order and learned of the damages.

-

In the following cycles, Hux stayed away from Ren. It was easier.

He'd gotten his expected tongue-lashing via holocomm from Leader Snoke. He'd overstepped and had ignored orders. Hux wanted to point out that Snoke had not said to bring Ren directly to him. He knew better, though. Hux's intentions were to bring Snoke his apprentice eventually, but the war came first.

Hux had pointed out that the Resistance had been annihilated. He had Organa in the _Finalizer_ 's brig, same with the Force-sensitive scavenger, and they had captured the droid with the map to Skywalker. The only thing they didn't have was Skywalker himself. _And wouldn't it be prudent for Ren to get the Jedi?_ After all, Skywalker was a powerful Force-wielder.

Snoke had fumed for a moment, but then nodded. He did not congratulate Hux on his victories, but Hux didn't expect it. The victory was congratulations enough for him.

Hux's shift had ended with the meeting with Snoke, and he couldn't have been more grateful. He had been on stims for cycles, and he needed to come down. After the infection, he couldn't stomach rich foods. He could eat the ration bars, but he found he really didn't want them. He could, blessedly, stomach alcohol. It was the only depressant he found acceptable.

As he stepped into his dark quarters, he noticed how badly his hands were shaking. He shrugged off his great coat and poured himself a whiskey. The first deep swallow had him collapsing back into his chair. Once the shakes had calmed down, he took off his gloves and slid the wicked blade from its hidden pocket.

The comma-shaped razor was a matte black and had a hole at the top for one of his fingers. It had cut into many people in the five or so years since he'd been infected. He had experimented with different species in the beginning. Some were harder to cut than others, but all of them fed him and made him feel a glimmer of warmth, of _life_ \--like a deep breath of fresh air.

He flipped the blade between his fingers like a coin. He pressed the sharp point to his thumb until blood oozed out from around the metal. He suckled at the cut until it closed up. He did it again and again and squeezed his blood into the whiskey. He did it until the amber was replaced by red.

It did him no good, for it did not feed him, but it was a comfort.

That night he dreamt of dark blood--heart's blood. He dreamt of humid shores. He dreamt of a time when the sun did not burn him. He dreamt of Kylo Ren gasping wetly, his hot breath smelling like Hux's blood, his pupils dilated.

And underneath it all, the siren song from a jungle far away from him.

-

FN-2187, according the psytechs, shouldn't be reprogrammed. He should be studied to understand any weakness in their own system of conformity. Hux signed off on experiments and examinations. The scavenger had a sensory deprivation helmet strapped on and had to be given a tube for feeding. Her nutrients were now being drugged to keep her powers in check. It was also punishment for trying to lure one of her guards into the cell during meal time. The psytechs wanted to get their hands on her to study a Force-wielder. Hux was reluctant to hand her over. She was too valuable to be broken.

Also valuable, Leia Organa. She had been stoic and surprisingly cooperative. Hux had the guards treat her well and leave her alone for the time being. Torture wasn't necessary unless Skywalker couldn't be found or the Resistance reared its repugnant head once more. The Order's lawyers were working up a case against Organa just in case anyway. There was plenty to find her guilty of.

In the meantime, Ren had discharged himself out of the med bay. Hux sighed when he found out, but didn't bother to confront Ren. Over the years, Hux had found that overt fighting with Ren made no difference in his behavior.

Surprisingly, he hadn't needed to seek Ren out at all. Hux found him on the bridge. His usual long overtunic was missing, as was his helmet, but he had kept the high-necked cowl. It reminded Hux of a posture collar he'd seen on the holonet. It contrasted beautifully with his pale skin and enhanced his angular jaw.

Hux came up beside him at the wide expanse of the viewport and inquired about his well-being. Ren shrugged his non-injured shoulder.

"I've been worse," Ren stated as he stared out into the space between D'Qar and its rocky rings.

Hux nodded in acknowledgement. "Have you read any of the reports?"

"Defeated the Resistance, captured the girl, and Organa, the traitor, and the BB-unit."

"Leader Snoke would like to complete your training."

Ren acknowledged Snoke's wants with a simple nod. "Does he know about you?"

"I don't follow," he replied, though he knew exactly what Ren meant.

"Your eyes, how off you feel, _are you even human_."

"Was that actually a question?"

Ren turned to look at him, then. He thought Ren looked offended as if Hux had lied to everyone. Hux had not lied, all he had done was keep the infection out of his medical history. There was no cure, and he took care of himself. He didn't harm his crew, so it was no one's business.

"You feel human," Ren said after a moment of tense silence. "But you didn't in the med bay."

"And what did I feel like in the med bay?"

"Hungry."

Hux sighed and walked away from Ren. As he crossed the footbridge in the middle of the deck, he told Mitaka he had the conn. Hux could feel Ren follow him out of the bridge and to a private conference room.

Once inside the room, he turned to Ren. "If you wish to see," he started and waved a hand by his temple. "You may."

Ren came up to him and put a gloved hand against the side of Hux's face. The pressure of a new presence in his head was unpleasant, but he had no defenses against it. Hux endured as the memories of infection and consequential feedings--some messy, some quick, but all bloody--fast-forwarded through his mind. It almost made Hux dizzy enough to fall over, but a hand at his waist kept him vertical.

The leather of Ren's glove smoothed down his face, over his cheek, against his lips. He looked up into Ren's brown eyes for a few seconds. He then studied the line of new pink scar tissue bisecting Ren's cheek. He could almost taste the burnt ends of the slash. He remembered that there had been snow veiling Kylo's dark hair when Hux had found him.

And blood. Blood everywhere. And not a drop he could drink.

"Does Supreme Leader know?" Ren asked softly.

Hux whispered against Ren's fingers, "No."

"And you want my blood."

"I could lie," Hux offered in answer to the not-question. "Would that make it easier?"

Ren watched his own fingers as they traced Hux's bottom lip. "No."

"Then I won't."

Ren grasped Hux's chin and maneuvered his head to the side. His thumb was digging into the flesh behind the bone. Hux watched through slitted eyes as Ren moved in and dragged his soft lips over the thick vein pulsing under Hux's skin.

"You bit him here," Ren murmured.

Hux knew he was referring to Thirty. "I did."

"Would you die if I did?"

He breathed out, "No."

Ren opened his mouth and fit his teeth right in the hollows. Hux rose onto his toes as his breath caught. He wanted to tell Ren _no_ , or that he shouldn't, but his vocal chords wouldn't obey. He wanted to reach up and touch Ren, put his hands in his thick hair, but he didn't dare.

Ren hummed before pulling away, and Hux had to catch himself on the back of a chair. Ren watched him for a long moment and then walked away without a backwards glance. Hux was reeling and put his hand over Ren's bite. Even through the gloves, he could feel the indents of teeth in his flesh.

He straightened himself out and marched back onto the bridge to find that Ren had not returned.

-

"We should put her in carbonite," Ren suggested.

And the room went silent as all eyes turned to Ren.

Hux had been discussing the latest problem with the scavenger during the weekly command meeting. She had been lashing out and disturbing other prisoners in the brig. There had been talk of more drugs, _better drugs_ , more isolation, moving her to another ship, sending her to Snoke. None of them seemed like a good idea just yet. Hux thought the obvious answer was Snoke and he wanted to offer the idea to him, but Hux's request for a conference had been denied.

"Isn't that dangerous?" he asked.

"It can be if done incorrectly."

"Do we want to take that chance?"

"It's better than the alternative."

Hux sighed and looked around the conference room to see that no one had any better suggestions. "Where's the closest facility?"

"There's a mining colony in the neighboring system," Mitaka offered. "Most of them use carbonite freezing."

Hux nodded. "Research it, make contact, get it done ASAP."

The scavenger was a hazard he couldn't afford on his ship. She needed to be contained, controlled, and _silenced_. Hux would've rather executed her, but she had Force abilities and was valuable to Snoke.

"In the interim, keep her locked, drugged, and isolated. I want no more incidents."

There was a round of 'yes, sir's, and he closed the meeting and dismissed everyone. Hux filed away the minutes from the last meeting in his datapad as the room emptied. Emptied except for Ren because-- _of course_ \--he would stay.

"I haven't told him," Ren told him when they were alone.

Hux didn't bother to look up as he closed folders and generally tidied up the homescreen. "Told who what?"

"Haven't told Supreme Leader of your proclivities," he clarified and rounded the table. "That's not why he hasn't spoken to you."

Hux couldn't believe that actually gave him a bit of relief. He was 85-percent sure that Snoke wouldn't care. He did his duty; he produced results. It shouldn't matter that during his annual shore leave he drank from a new whore every night. Oh sure, in the beginning there had been more murder, but it had never raised any problems for the First Order.

"I see," Hux finally acknowledged. He wouldn't thank Ren for inaction. Anyone could do that.

"Supreme Leader has found a superior base for operations."

"He's currently on the move, I take it."

Ren was silent, but Hux got the impression that he didn't know where to go from there. Hux decided for him and stood up, tucking his chair under the table. He slid his datapad under his arm.

"If that's all, Ren, I'll resume my post."

He passed Ren and got to the opposite side of the room when he heard him move. He turned to see Ren staring after him. Hux wanted to say something--eloquent and sharp. He wanted to back Ren up against the table and strip the tunic from him. He wanted to nip at Ren's full bottom lip and kiss him hard.

Before he could compute what was happening, Ren had him against the conference room wall. His datapad clattered to the floor as Ren got his hands on either side of Hux's face. Hux's hands were clutching at the back of Ren's arms.

Then there were lips on his, and Hux tilted his head for that perfect, delicious angle. He could feel Ren breathe through his nose, the warm air ghosted over his cheek. Then there were tongue and teeth, biting and tasting, and he couldn't hold back the gasp at being overwhelmed with a desire he'd never understood before. Wanting to get off was one thing, bloodlust another, but this was more. This went beyond a biological urge. This was a greedy, yearning beast.

Ren pulled back for second to whisper, "I'll let you. You can have it. I want you to."

Hux tugged Ren tightly to him by the waist. Ren answered with a full-body grind, he undulated his hips, making Hux feel the heat and hardness of his cock. He felt unsteady as his stomach swooped and his trousers got tight.

"Tonight?" Hux breathed. He almost begged for it. _Please say tonight. Say tonight, and I'll do anything._ He disgusted himself with his own need, but it seemed unavoidable. One taste of Ren had damned him to this lowly position of beggar at the feast.

"No. Soon." Ren punctuated his promise with a kiss. When he pulled back, he tenderly sucked Hux's bottom lip.

Hux moved with him, following Ren's hot mouth, until Ren broke the kiss.

He left Hux then. _Again._ Alone in a conference room and shaken down to his core.

-

Senator Organa's interrogation began in the early hours of the cycle, and Hux watched via datapad in his private quarters. She was as composed as ever, as dignified as the royalty she had once been. She never fumbled nor seemed to be caught off guard by the questions asked. Hux admitted to himself that he was impressed. Then again, he'd instructed the inquisitors to go easy on her. She wasn't strapped to an interrogation chair nor was she injected with any serum.

He expected her to ask after other detainees, but she didn't. She must have known it was a weakness to show such concern, and that weakness could be used against her later. However, Hux was going to use the Resistance--her involvement and the prisoners--against her regardless.

The session lasted five tense hours. Before his shift was through, he had a transcript of the session and the inquisitors' report. He reviewed it, wrote up his own impressions from the recorded session, and sent it on to Snoke.

When he saw Ren next, he asked why Ren hadn't used his remarkable abilities on Organa. He'd easily gotten information from the Resistance pilot all those weeks ago. Surely, he would be able to pull something valuable from Organa.

"I don't want to see her," Ren replied, and it seemed as though he shut down. His face closed off, and he turned away. Hux could tell by the very set of his shoulders that the matter was closed.

Hux wanted to inquire about more personal matters between them, but it didn't seem prudent. He knew he had to step very carefully. So, he nodded in acceptance of Ren's answer.

He murmured, "As you wish." They'd get what they needed from Organa without Ren.

"Sir?" Lieutenant Haedus addressed Hux. He spoke up at just the right time and saved Hux the discomfort of trying to transition to another topic.

Hux turned away from Ren. "Yes, Lieutenant."

"The mining colony on Burnin Konn have available carbonite freezing facilities. Shall I tell them to expect a landing party?"

Hux looked back at Ren, and Ren said, "Supreme Leader has agreed to the freezing."

He hadn't liked the thought of giving Snoke another surprise. It had been Ren's idea, after all. And if it didn't go well, he didn't want his head on the proverbial chopping block. He was already on shaky ground because of Starkiller.

He gave the order to Haedus and walked up to the viewports on the opposite side of the bridge. Ren followed closely behind. They stood in silence for a moment before Ren spoke again:

"I will be there. I can deliver her to Supreme Leader when I depart for training."

"Very well."

He observed Ren easing into his stance--a sign that his mood was improving.

Ren turned his head in Hux's direction and said softly, "I'll leave for my master directly from Burnin Konn."

Perhaps the _soon_ that Ren had promised was relative. Maybe he'd never deliver. Hux was prepared for him to back out. He certainly couldn't force Ren.

"We won't have much time together before I depart," Ren added.

"How much time do you want with me?"

He looked over at Ren then and found that his co-commander was studying him. Ren's dark gaze paused at Hux's mouth. Hux got the distinct impression that Ren was imagining his mouth covered in blood. He wanted to agree with the fantasy. Yes, Hux would drink him down, swallow any drop offered, lick any wound open. Hux would do anything to get Ren to come back. The very idea of Ren's blood made his mouth water.

Hux noticed that Ren had the faintest of blushes across his cheeks. It brought out the rich, honeyed tones in his eyes. In that moment, Hux had never wanted to reach out and touch another person so badly.

"I'll think of something," Ren stated and marched away.

-

The mining overseer at Burnin Konn had come back with a timeframe the First Order could work with. Their facilities would be made available anytime during the next two rotations. It had come at price, of course. Not just credits, the higher-ups wanted protection should any future local uprising should occur.

Hux had known that meant that the employees were already causing trouble. He didn't want to use resources to fight a mining rebellion. He had a government to fully dismantle and replace. He had felt his lip curl at the shortsighted request, but agreed and had authorized the transfer of funds. He could always destroy the operation later.

Later that day, Ren had cornered him and told him that they alone could take the scavenger. Hux had been dubious of the plot and said as much. He was hungry, but he wasn't stupid. The scavenger, despite all the drugs, was dangerous and half-feral.

"I can control her. You can pilot," Ren had said.

"And who's going to fly you to Leader Snoke?"

"One of my knights agreed to meet me on Burnin Konn. We take her to my master, and you come back here."

That was how Hux found himself in a carbonite freezing chamber with earplugs in while Ren kept their prisoner immobile. The freezing pit was promptly prepped, and Ren made the scavenger walk onto the platform. Hux barely heard her growl and spit obscenities before the platform was lowered. Cold, pressurized gas spewed from the pit moments later. Hux felt the cloud more than heard the hiss from the machine.

The gray slab was lifted out and turned scavenger-side up. She had turned her head when the cold alloy solidified around her. The workers checked the monitors and power systems as Hux slipped the plugs out of his ears. They reported that she had survived, and Hux was pleased. He couldn't afford another mishap.

Now the only Resistance fighter he presently had to worry about was Leia Organa. And she would thoroughly damn herself in time. Hux's inquisitors were patient people.

The scavenger was loaded onto the command shuttle by Ren while Hux had a talk with the overseer. He kept to the shadows around the ship despite the sun above being obscured by the red dust in the atmosphere. There were subtle assurances he had to make and not-so-subtle requests he had to humor. Hux had to tip-toe around the minefield of over-promising. It was tedious, but nothing he hadn't done before.

Ren powering up the shuttle gave Hux the excuse to board and leave the facility. Ren flew the shuttle to a gorge on the hellish, barren planet. In the meantime, Hux lowered the floating slab of scavenger/carbonite to the deck of the shuttle. He didn't want the power supply for her life support to run out any time soon.

When they landed, Hux stayed seated. He traced the outline of the small blade in his glove. He thought of the blood he'd had from Ren, laced with pain and defeat. Footsteps caught his attention, and he looked up to see Ren just outside the cockpit.

Hux looked into Ren's eyes and his blade was forgotten. Ren stood tall within the close confines of the ship. The diffused light from the outside made his armor look darker, his shoulders broader, his legs longer.

Slowly, Ren stripped off his gloves and tossed them on the bench across the open galley of the shuttle. He unlatched his belt, with the lightsaber still attached, and let it fall to the floor. Before he could go any further, Hux found himself shrugging off his great coat and stomping over their frozen prisoner. He put his hands on the high cowl covering Ren's neck.

"Let me," Hux murmured.

Ren lowered both his hands and stood still as Hux unsnapped the protective collar. He kept quiet when Hux ran his hand through his dark hair. He didn't protest when Hux dropped the cowl to the deck. He turned his head in sweet submission as Hux leaned in to kiss his pale throat.

Hux couldn't take much more. He turned Ren's face back to him and kissed him hard. He wanted to have some finesse, but it seemed impossible because he wanted too fucking much. He'd never wanted like this. And the more Ren kissed back, the more desperate he felt.

It was almost embarrassing how out of control Hux felt.

The only thing that kept him plastered to Ren's front was the fact that Ren seemed to meet him move for move. Those strong hands were on his waist, keeping him flush up against Ren's heaving chest. There was enough teeth in the kiss to remind him of biting and claiming and drinking hot, fresh blood. Ren's tongue was soft, and he seemed to be flirting via his mouth, which was a new thing for Hux. He found he liked it.

He whispered, "I'm going to ride you and drink your blood."

"I want you to come on me," Ren answered.

Hux pulled Ren's hair to tilt his head back. "I can do that."

Ren swallowed a groan as his hands slid down Hux's body to grab his ass and grind them together. Hux couldn't feel enough of the hard body against his and let go to unzip the tunic covering Ren's upper body.

Underneath the tunic was a simple black tank and, _fuck_ , suspenders. Hux had never enjoyed seeing a basic piece of apparel as much. He shoved the tunic down Ren's arms and trailed his palms up the bands going up Ren's chest. Hux fisted the suspenders and yanked Ren around to sit on the bench where his gloves had landed.

Ren gasped out Hux's name as he sprawled across the expanse of seating. Hux climbed on top of him and kissed Ren again. Somewhere between sucking on tongues and teasing bites, Ren extricated his arms and pulled Hux against him. Hux moaned against Ren's mouth at feeling the heated ridge of his erection. He couldn't stop his hips from flexing down even if he had wanted to.

Ren's big hands were everywhere, clutching and pulling and kneading. Years of pent-up frustrated lust had Hux rolling his hips against Ren's. He was right at the edge of orgasm when he pulled away and sat back on Ren's thighs. He got out the blade from his glove and held it for Ren could see.

"This is what I want to cut you with," he stated.

Ren reached up to touch the blade, and Hux moved back.

"Careful, Ren, it's very sharp."

"I should hope so, General." Ren wrapped a hand around Hux's wrist to steady the blade. He pushed his pointer finger against the sharp edge and nicked the tip.

Blood welled in the small, clean cut, and Hux shivered as he watched the blood collect. Hux could smell it like headiest, meatiest of colognes. He felt his dick pulse in his briefs. He had a moment's hesitation because he knew once he started, he wouldn't want to ever stop.

Ren offered the bleeding finger seemingly unaware of the Hux's dilemma. "Go on. I want you to."

Hux leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the top third of Ren's finger. His eyes rolled back in his head as he sucked the blood off the wound. It bloomed like a metal flower over his tongue.

He moaned and sucked until the delicate cut yielded no more blood. He sat back once more and tilted his head back as he licked his lips. If he looked at Ren in that moment, he'd lose whatever composure he had. All he could think about was biting into his jugular and practically bathing in Ren's blood.

Ren sat up and undid Hux's uniform jacket. He kissed down Hux's throat to the bit of chest exposed by his undershirt. Hux squeezed his eyes closed and leaned into Ren's hot mouth. His belt disappeared, and Ren fully opened his jacket.

Hux looked down when he felt warm hands pull the undershirt from his trousers. He ran his unoccupied gloved hand down Ren's muscular arm, encouraging him to do whatever he wanted. It was the least he could do when Ren voluntarily cut himself for Hux.

Ren took the razor from him and set it aside to strip Hux of his gloves, jacket, and undershirt. His hands glided down Hux's back, his fingertips running down the shallow valley of his spine. Ren kissed his way down Hux's chest to a nipple and lavished it with his tongue. Hux ran his bare hands though Ren's thick hair, luxuriating in its softness, and hung on as the little zings of pleasure caused goosebumps to break out over his skin.

His breath caught and he choked on a soft 'ah' when Ren nipped at the hardened nipple. He tried to push his pelvis against Ren's torso with little success. Fuck, he just need a little friction to complete the circuit.

Ren propped his chin on Hux's sternum and looked up at him. "You taste good."

"So do you," Hux returned.

Ren didn't smile at the praise, but he looked pleased somehow. Hux wanted to trace his features with soft fingertips. He wanted to hold Ren's neck in his hands to feel the blood pulsing through his veins. He wanted that trust with a sharp-toothed hunger.

Ren gnawed on his plush bottom lip for few seconds as he seemed to study Hux's face and then said, "I have supplies."

Hux had pocketed his preferred lube before they had departed and had purloined a few extra packets of bacta from the med bay. He'd debated about bringing the old-fashioned straight razor he'd added to his collection, but thought that it might be too much too soon. He could bring that out later.

He pushed himself off Ren's lap and told him to get his supplies. Ren adjusted his cock and went back to the ship's hold to dig through his own bag. In the meantime, Hux folded his jacket neatly, stacked his undershirt and gloves on top of it, and took off his boots. He picked up the neglected blade and pocketed it. When Ren returned, he handed over the small pot of bacta and a half-used tube of lubricant.

"Take off your shirt and lie down," Hux ordered as he examined the lube. It was decent stuff, but not what he wanted up his ass for the duration. He set it aside and went to his coat to get his own lube. By the time he was finished and had turned around, Ren was on the floor and half draped over the frozen scavenger.

Hux had to keep from throwing himself down on top of Ren. He had seen Ren without a shirt before, but this was different. Ren was staring up at him with eyes darkened with lust. There was high color in his cheeks. His trousers did little to hide the fact that he was hard. The scars that Ren had earned over the years enhanced the perfection of his body. He looked like power.

And Hux wanted to fuck every single part of him, from his developed pecs to his muscular thighs.

He stood over Ren--a foot on either side of Ren's hips--and slipped the blade over his pointer finger. Ren gripped his calf through the uniform slacks and gave it a squeeze. Hux slowly lowered himself to his knees and he hovered over Ren before seating himself on his lap. Ren hands smoothed up and down the outside of Hux's thighs.

"Give me you hand," he ordered as he set aside the lube and opened the bacta. Ren offered his cut finger, and Hux dabbed on a little bacta onto the wound and worked it in. The scab that had barely had time to form disappeared as the bacta soaked in.

Hux nodded to himself and closed the bacta. There was no need for Ren to risk opening the cut again. He would be doing plenty of bleeding soon enough.

Hux put the bacta aside, and gently dragged the tip of his blade down the center of Ren's chest. "I want to cut you here," Hux said and swept his hands over the broad planes of Ren's pecs.

Ren closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes," he breathed.

Hux could feel the jump of Ren's cock against his ass as if his verbal consent wasn't enough. He leaned forward and steadied the blade with his thumb to make a quick vertical slice in Ren's right pec. Ren gasped, his tender mouth and dark eyes opened in shock, the scar going up his face pulled a little at the surrounding skin.

He squeezed around the wound to encourage the blood to pool. As it collected within the slice, Hux groaned and dragged his tongue over the wound. If his mouth wasn't so occupied, he would praise Ren because he was even more delicious than he'd ever been.

There was something like ozone in Ren's blood. There were burnt offerings and wet, fertile soil. There was strength and stone and hot metal. There was a void that Hux yearned to fill--he knew he could do it if Ren would let him.

Above him, Ren cursed and gripped Hux's waist as Hux sucked at the cut. He wiggled the tip of his tongue into the wound, tasting the meat of Ren's chest. Ren pushed up against his mouth with a rough moan.

Hux licked his lips, getting any lingering blood onto his tongue. "Again?"

"Fuck yeah," Ren replied.

Hux cut a couple inches over and latched on. Ren cried out and rolled his pelvis up. Hux draped himself over him and slowly rocked his aching cock against the hard mound of Ren's erection. Ren's soft skin and silky scars were a warm balm against his perpetually chilled chest. Those warm hands of Ren's, which could kill so easily, were in his hair, holding Hux to his chest.

If there was ever a time Hux could understand the Force, it was now. He could taste it in Ren's rich blood; feel it as Ren's heart beat inside his solid chest; smell it in the air like a beloved perfume. It seemed to overwhelm all the blood that had come before.

Hux knew he could never come back from this.

It kept going like that until Ren had a beautiful band of slices and mouth-shaped bruises across his magnificent chest. Hux sat back and proudly admired the savage art he had created. The cuts oozed blood, but nothing like before. He couldn't help rocking his groin against Ren's at the sight of it all.

"You are exquisite," Hux praised as he ran his hands over Ren's stomach. _And I want you every night. I want to conquer the galaxy with you at my side. The most precious thing I could ever own would be you._

Ren shivered under him as if he could hear Hux's thoughts.

Hux pulled the blade from his finger, discarding it by the bacta, and trailed his fingertips down to the button of Ren's trousers. "May I?"

"Please, _please_."

He unbuttoned and unzipped the front of Ren's pants. He scooted back and hooked his fingers under the waistband of Ren's underwear to tug the fabric down just enough to expose Ren's thick cock.

"Look at you," Hux whispered. He wrapped his hand around the hefty girth of Ren's dick. Precome oozed from the tip in a decadent drip, and Hux gathered the clear fluid on his finger to bring to his mouth.

Ren gave a small whimper as he watched, his bottom lip between his teeth. Hux could feel his eyes on him as he tasted another offering from Ren's body. This time it was all salt and musk--complementary to the heady blood flowing through Ren's veins.

He twisted his fist around Ren's cock to have Ren bow under him and moan. Ren's hands came down to cover Hux's to stop him.

"I'm going to come," Ren warned.

Hux nodded and let go, directing Ren's hands to his waist. He leaned forward to kiss Ren again. He rubbed his chest against Ren's abused pecs. Ren hissed into the kiss, but didn't pull away. Hux felt hands at his waistband, struggling with the tab's hook closure.

"Let me." He got to his knees, hovering over Ren, and undid his trousers. He shimmied everything down until the spread of his thighs stopped the fabric from going farther. He trailed his hands over his admittedly boney hips and cupped his hard cock.

 _"Fuck, Hux,"_ Ren murmured and sat up. The motion pulled at the cuts on his chest, making them gape a little, and they pulled Hux's attention like iron to a magnet. Ren kissed his way up Hux's torso, and Hux pushed against Ren's scarred and flushed face.

Ren's hands pulled him closer by his ass--the action had the cuts minutely bleeding again. Hux couldn't see it any longer, but he could smell it. His dick pulsed and smeared precome right above the neat wounds.

He pushed Ren back and wiggled out of his trousers and underwear. The textured floor was rough against his knees, and he knew he'd have abrasions by the end of the day, but he didn't care. Having Ren would be worth it. He grabbed his lube, squeezing too much onto his fingers in his haste, and reached behind him to slick himself up.

Ren maneuvered him to straddle his hips once more and held him in place with his hands at the back of Hux's thighs. Ren pulled apart his flesh and kissed his bare shoulder as Hux fingered himself. He could feel the cool air against the underside of his balls and it added a new element to the delicious sensations.

Hux drew back just a little to see the minimal amount of blood smearing across Ren's chest and his. He groaned and bent down to lick up the blood as he added a third wet finger in his ass. Ren panted and cursed and rocked his dick against Hux's.

"Fuck me, Hux," Ren panted. "I want in you so bad."

Hux wasn't fully prepped, but he was slick enough. It would have do because neither one of them could wait for very much longer. He got more lube and smeared it on Ren's perfect cock. His touch had Ren moaning and gripping Hux's hips hard enough to leave bruises.

He steadied Ren's erection and slowly sunk down on it inch by meaty inch. He had to stop midway down to catch his breath because it was too good. He felt so _full_ \--almost pushed to his limits. His own cock was leaking a steady stream of precome onto Ren's taut belly. The delicate trail of hair leading down to Ren's cock was slowly becoming matted with lubricant and precome.

Hux braced himself against Ren's chest and dug his fingers into the cut flesh of his chest. Ren cried out and arched between Hux's legs, his cock ramming deep inside, his hands tight on Hux's hips. Hux groaned as his ass stretched around the rest of Ren's dick and followed Ren's descent down to the deck of the ship to sit heavily on his hips.

"Made for me, weren't you," Hux gasped as he rocked his hips. Ren's cock pushed against nerve-endings that hadn't been alight in years. Hux loved the drag of his cock against the slick hair of Ren's treasure trail.

Ren nodded. _"Yes."_

Hux brought his non-lubed hand up to his mouth and licked off the faint traces of blood from his palm. "Even this little bit, Kylo, makes me hungry for more of you."

"Do you want me?"

"I want it all."

He understood that Ren needed the acceptance while he needed the best source of blood. Later on might come something deeper, but what they had right now was good enough. The trust Ren displayed took Hux's breath and made his dick hard.

He braced himself with hands on Ren's lower ribcage and started to move his pelvis in a tight vertical loop. Ren's fat cock slowly pistoned in his ass, and he groaned to the ceiling at how good it felt. Ren was all hot, smooth skin and corded muscle. There were Ren's big hands wrapped around his hips, fingertips digging into the flesh of his buttocks, guiding Hux to move faster.

Hux licked his lips as he smelled the sweat and blood in the air. He looked down to see Ren's wounds slowly oozing blood again. He must've made a whimper in want because Ren let go of him and fumbled for the forgotten blade. Ren brought it up to his forearm and made a quick diagonal slash a couple inches below his wrist.

They both moaned for different reasons, but they didn't stop. Hux brought Ren's newest cut up to his mouth and locked his mouth onto the wound. There was more blood than before, and it made Hux shaky from the sheer flood of blood in his mouth.

Ren took control of Hux's hips and slammed him down onto his cock. He wanted Ren to keep going, to fuck him hard, but he didn't want to waste precious bleeding time on encouraging words. He dug his teeth into the uninjured flesh and pushed down to impale himself completely. He kept one hand clamped on the back of Ren's arm and reached down to jerk himself off with the other.

Ren growled out, "Fuck, Hux, come on."

His body was tightening up with impending orgasm. He could feel it churning like the sea in a storm. There was a tipping point he was crossing as Ren's cock pushed in and his own fist curled perfectly around the head of his dick. He couldn't get enough air and he had to release his lips from Ren's skin.

Ren bled against his open mouth as he gasped. His body locked up for a flawless, iron-gilded moment and then he sagged as he came all over Ren's gorgeous torso. He rubbed his chin, his cheek, against the blood trickling down Ren's forearm as the rhythmic tensing of his climax subsided. He wanted to be bathed in Kylo Ren.

Underneath him, Ren wetly choked on a groan as he brought their bodies together a handful times before stilling. His cock throbbed in Hux's ass, and Hux purred at the feeling. He was covered in Ren-- _inside and out._ He couldn't have been more pleased.

Hux licked at the smear of blood on Ren's arm briefly before being pulled down by a hand at the back of his neck. Hux kissed him with bloodied fervor and satiated hunger. He hadn't felt so good in _years_ , and Ren had given it to him.

Ren didn't seem to mind the taste of his own blood. He licked his lips as their kiss paused. Hux closely observed him with his altered sight and ducked his head when Ren opened his eyes.

"Don't," Ren murmured. "I like it. It's monstrous."

It didn't sound like an insult.

Hux raised his gaze and looked into Ren's warm brown eyes. This close up, Hux could see the dual tones of his irises. The pink scar going up his face was shiny and tight. His wavy hair flowed away from his pale face.

Hux had the strange urge to stroke his fingers over Ren's smooth forehead; to cradle Ren's face and sweep his thumbs over his high cheekbones. He didn't know what to do about it.

"You can, if you want to," Ren said.

Instead, Hux leaned forward to kiss Ren again. It didn't seem to bother Ren, if the hand smoothing up his flank was any indication. Hux groaned into the kiss as he felt Ren's softening cock slip out of him and a hot gush of come run down his perineum.

Hux sat up and reached for his own undershirt since it was the only rag near enough. He eyed it for a second before tearing it at the seams. He had plenty of them on the _Finalizer_ , and his uniform wouldn't chafe him too badly in the meantime.

Ren didn't protest when Hux wiped him and himself off with one piece. He did, however, give a hiss when Hux started to dab at his scabbing wounds with the other.

"When can we do that again?" Ren murmured as he laid there and let Hux clean him up.

Hux smiled despite himself and teasingly asked, "Would you like me to push my dick in you, Ren? Fuck you hard? Give you something to remember me by?"

Ren's cock gave a half-hearted jump at the proposal, and Hux chuckled.

"Give me the bacta," Hux said. "I'm not done with you yet."

Ren's only answer was a dark grin.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://mirandamcqueen.tumblr.com/post/152256830031/iron-moon-series-by-waywardrose-listen-bloody)


End file.
